Summary
World Expedition: Minichi Hizuki is a kid who wants to be remembered in history as the 8th Legendary Warrior, but to get that title, you must be the strongest, most respected man in the world! The problem is that he's an orphan, and is put at a constant disadvantage in getting to his dream. But when bandits attack his home, he is put on a journey to get the evil removed from his soul by finding the Dark Mage. This is the adventure of a lifetime! # Chapter 1: The orphanage is attack, and the orphan watchdog sets Minichi on a journey to the the evil power unleashed from him by the Dark Mage. Minichi fights along side the orphan watchdog against the bandits, gets beaeten up, and is eventually set on his journey. Watchdog specifically told Minichi to never stray from the Ancient Path, a path that is impossible to enter! # Chapters 2-7: Trying to get to the Ancient Path, Minichi is beaten up by a gang of renegades. After going back to a nearby town, an old man tells Minichi that its almost impossible to get to the path without being tough. Turns out that the old man is a karate master. He helps Minichi get on the road of the Ancient Path, and also helps awaken his power. He also gives Minichi the tip to create a Faction if he does not want to die on the Ancient Path. # Chapters 8-32 (Corrupt King Ark): The first major ark of the story. While on the Ancient Path, Minichi gets confronted by bandits, who badly injure him and steals all of his supplies, this forces Minichi to stray from the Ancient Path, to go to a nearby city. He gets treated for his wounds, and while in the hospital learns about a legendary fighter chef called Nordon Gambsy, who runs a show for cooks. Minichi wants this guy apart of his faction, so he gets on his show and causes a scene, which, of course, ends in him fighting Nordon, and causing his entire show to collapse. Nordon goes back to his den in the woods, and Minichi follows him, requesting that he train him. Nordon refuses saying that he "hates him". So Minichi proceeds to train alone outside of his home for months, until he meets a guy named Mikasa wandering in the woods. Minichi confronts the kid, and Mikasa attacks him with a fire attack. They duke it out until they are both exhausted and laughing. Like old friends. Mikasa tells Minichi about himself, and vise versa. After Mikasa leaves, Minichi resumes his training, when he's confronted by Nordon. Nordon calls him a completely different person and takes him on as his pupil. They train and unlock more of Minichi's power. They eventually move into town where they see just how bad the king of the country is. Mikasa can be seen getting arrested. Hizuna, who is Mikasa friend confronts Minichi and Nordon and asks them for help, and that Mikasa told her about them. Minichi agrees, and Nordon hesitates, but a day later, they charge the castle head to head. Mikasa and saved from the dungeon, and then they go for the king. The kings servants go head to head against Mikasa and Nordon, while Minichi fights the corrupted king. In the end, the kings defeated, and the country is thankful. Minichi asks Nordon, Mikasa, and Hizuna if they would join his faction, and they agree. The countrie's former military general (who betrayed the king while Minichi was fighting), lets them know how thankful they are, but asked them to leave the country. They abide, and continue to there the adventure. The issue is...THEY CANT FIND THE ANCIENT PATH! # Chapters 33-60 (Sky Kingdom Ark): Minichi and his new faction members roam the lands trying to find there way back to the Ancient path, but instead finds a cool sky island! The island is huge in the sky, below it neighbors a small town. Trying to get up the sky island, a guard attacks Mikasa for no reason! Minichi advised that instead of fighting back they run, which they did. Eventually they made there way into the sky island, and explores the island alittle bit. When the sun is about to go down, they catch sight of a kid who has been caught attempting to steal food, and the guards where letting him have it. Minichi barges in and saves the kid, now unconscious. They run into a nearby crowd and looses the guards. They eventually end up in a sky forest! That night, the kid woke back up, but instead of being thankful, he scolds Minichi and his crew for stopping him. He then runs off, only for Minichi the run after him. Minichi started throwing insults at him, which causes a fight between the two. Eventually they stop, and the kid tells Minichi that his name is Katsu. Katsu tells Minichi that he respects him, and that he can only respect a warrior. Minichi agreed, and then allowed Katsu to walk away. He goes back to where everyone is camping, and Nordon insist that they need to get stronger, by breaking there limiters (natural limits to a humans strength). The 3 train painfully, while a few days later Katsu is captured by the guards and brought to the dungeon, where the rest of his clan was being held. The head guard tortures Katsu to give up the location of the others, but Katsu refuses. Eventually Mikasa can now make explosions! Hizuna can use her cement powers to make obsidian instead, and Minichi has gotten at least 5 times faster and stronger! But out of no where they are ambushed by guards! After defeating the guards, the guys (and gal), forces answers out of them (due to one guard saying "WE WILL TORTURE YOU LIKE YOUR BLACK HAIRED FRIEND"). They find out from the guards that Katsu is being held in the dungeon. The group immediately sets off to save him. Katsu's clan is pained seeing the torture that Katsu is going through, and tells him to give it up, but Katsu refuses, stating that its not the way of his clan. Katsu's mom is then captured and tortured in front of him, which makes him give up his friends location. Katsu then remember's his father, who was also killed by the guards, and how he was powerless in saving him. Katsu had been brought with a burden of his father death most of his life. Then suddenly Minichi and the gang busts into the main castle, to attempt to save Katsu. While the fighting is going on upstairs, Katsu's mother tells her son about his father, and the real reason the guards decided to execute him. When thats done, Minichi bursts into the dungeon room, but is confronted by the head guard, and the guard admiral. Minichi admits that he heard what his mother had said, and assured him that he and his clan would leave safely (the government intended on making Katsu's clan go extinct). Minichi and the two enemies clash 2 on 1, and Minichi is overwhelmed by there strength, but holds his own, eventually, some of his uncontrollable demi god power comes out and ends up hurting the enemies considerably, when the power vanishes. Minichi continues to fight and defeats the two with his own power. On the outside, Mikasa was fighting the king, Minichi then brings Katsu and the other back up safely. Katsu then proceeds to help Mikasa defeat the king. After the king is defeated, the kingdom had officially fallen, with no government. Katsu becomes a new person who is no longer clouded by darkness, and when asked, joins Minichi's faction. He says a final goodbye to his mother and clan (the clan promises to set up a new peaceful government). Many tears are shed. Minichi mentions that there next location is the Beats Forest, because while walking by a group of people, he heard them reference that a strong swordsman lives there. Minichi wanted to recruit him, and so they hit the road for there next location, with Katsu's clan giving a huge final goodbye to there youngest member. # '''Chapters 61-84 (Beast's Mafia Ark): '''The crew enters the kingdom of Beast's Forest, and are instantly confronted with a group of thugs who go by '''The Beast's Mafia '''at the border. Most where easily beaten except for one, who paralyzed Nordon in an instant, and managed to escape. Katsu and Minichi pursue him, but ends up loosing him. The gang goes further into the country, and stops when smoke was seen in the distance. The guys go there only to find that another group of thugs where burning a village down! There was a kid that went by the name of Mamusan who attempted to stand up to then, but was beaten in one shot. The thugs then go away quoting "NEVER MESS WITH THE BEAST"S MAFIA". One in particular looked strong, and said his name was "Porky Pine". The gang helps distinguish the flames, and helps anyone who was hurt. Mamusan thanked them, and said that he was the protector of the village. A kid by the name of Kabaji comes back in a rushing speed stating that he had seen the fire and came immediately, and was worried about everyone. Everyone is okay, and the group asks who exactly the "Beast's Mafia" is. Kabaji explains that they are the illegal rulers of the underworld of there country. They commit many crimes and more. Mamusan explains that almost everyone is burdened with debt from them, and that he is very wanted by therm. Minichi states that he "does not care, im just going to kick there asses", and runs off. Mamusan yells WAIT, and request that he atleast come with Minichi, Minichi agrees and they are on there way. An old lady comes to the gang and tells them that they should stay away from that boy, stating that he brings nothing but trouble to everyone. Kabaji disagrees stating "You just dont know him. Thats all.". Kabaji says his friend owns a local inn, and said as a thanks, they can sleep there free for the night. Hizuna claims that Minichi will be back...eventually. That night while everyone else is asleep, Mikasa confronts Kabaji, and asks whats with him and Mamusan. Kabaji explains that him and Mamusan are lone rangers. Mamusans parents are dead, and he ran away from home. Mikasa asks if his last name is "Donosu", and Kabaji is surprised, asking "how did you know?". Mikasa states that he looked like the kid he saw on TV when he was little, and that he never forgets a face. Kabaji says that he disowned his family and ran away. Meanwhile, Minichi and Mamusan have yet to return. Mamusan tells Minichi that "he's been gone for hours now. Lets just go back!". But Minichi is rather interested in a stone tower in the distance, asking Mamusan "whats that". Mamusan states that its an ancient structure. Minichi runs for it, and Mamusan follows. While they are inside the tower, Minichi asks if he was strong, since he said he was the protector of the village. Mamusan says not really, and that he really only protects the village because he heard that his parents where the ones that created it. And that if the village is destroyed, there legacy will be destroyed, and that he will never leave because of that. Minichi says thats pretty dumb and lays down. Suddenly Porkey Pine from earlier appears. He asks what they where doing here, and Mamusan panics. Porkey Pine realizes who they where, and attacks Minichi, breaking his arm instantly. Minichi tries to protect Mamusan at all his might, and ends up defeating Porky Pine, after receiving multiple fatal wounds. While fighting, Porky Pine accidentally explained what the "Beast's Mafia's" objective was, and why Mamusan was so wanted. Turns out that Mamusan posses a secret technique that holds the secret to the Mafia conquering the entire country. Mamusan helps Minichi, and they go back with there new info. They tell the others there objective, and Nordon refuses to help. Stating that they are "too weak", and they have an objective to complete.